The Simpsons
The Simpsons are the stars of the long-running animated series of the same name. The family, including Homer Simpson (voiced by Dan Castellaneta), Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie appeared in the celebrity version of the Sesame Street song sketch "Monster in the Mirror." The Simpsons has also made many references to the Muppets and Sesame Street. Kermit even appears in the cast Poster, smoking a cigarettte. References Episode: Black Widower thumb|300px thumb|300px Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie are watching an episode of Dinosaurs on TV. The parodying clip shown of a "Simpson-ized" Earl, Robbie and Baby hints at the fact that the show might have been another Simpsons-clone show. :Earl:'Would you turn off that rock-and-rock music?! :'Robbie: Hey, don't have a stegosaurus man. ::Homer and Bart laugh :Lisa:'These talking dinosaurs are more real than most real families on TV. ::''Baby Sincair is seen hitting Earl on the head with a frying pan :'''Homer: Look, Maggie, they have a baby too. :Bart: It's like they saw our lives and put it right up on screen. In the DVD audio commentary on this episode Mike Reiss comments saying "Look, its a parody of Dinosaurs! I'm sure none of you remember this show. It came on, I guess, this year and they were giant kind of foam-rubber dinosaurs with human beings inside. I think the Jim Henson Company made them. And it was really kind of a character-for-character knock-off of The Simpsons. And so we took a shot at them. But you see it today and you don't know what we're talking about." Aired April 9, 1992 Episode: A Fish Called Selma thumb|300px thumb|300px thumb|300px Troy McClure stars in a fictional Muppet movie entitled "The Muppets Go Medieval" with Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. The Simpson family watches the movie on TV at the beginning on the episode, and later it is seen again on Troy and Selma's date to the drive-in. :TV Announcer: "Movie for a rained out ball game" now returns to Diane Cannon, Troy McClure and the Muppets in the 1977 film "The Muppets Go Medieval" :Troy: Oh princess fair willth thou grant thy dainty hoof in marriage? :Piggy: Oh, Sir Lies-alot, I will! ::Troy and Piggy start kissing :Troy: Grrr... :Kermit: Unhand thee swine you swain. Come Piggy back to Hamalot. :Piggy: Not now frog. Me and iron-pants are just getting acquainted. ::Kermit and Troy engage in a sword fight. :'Lisa:' Dad, what's a Muppet? :'Homer:' Well, it's not quite a mop and it's not quite a puppet... but man ''(laughs). So to answer your question, I don't know. :Bart: Why did they make that one Muppet out of leather? :Marge: That's not a leather Muppet, that's Troy McClure. Back in the '70s he quite the teen heart throb. Aired March, 1996 Epiosde: Bart the Fink When Krusty fakes his own death, a Kermit puppet shows up at his funeral (being held by John Schwartzwelder) Episode: Brother From The Same Planet Homer walks down a street and notices a homeless guy in a dumpster to which he exclaims "Heh heh, just like Oscar the Grouch!" Episode: My Sister, My Sitter Ned Flanders tells Homer that he's got a "Fozzie of a Bear of a problem". Episode: Miracle on Evergreen Terrace Milhouse tells Bart that he's gotten a "Tickle-me-Krusty" (Tickle-me-Elmo). Episode: Trash of the Titans In the muscial number "The Garbage Man Can", Oscar the Grouch pops out of one of the trash cans. Episode: Missionary Impossible When Homer scams the PBS telethon, an angry crew chases after him demanding money. Included in the PBS mob are Fred Rogers, Yo-Yo Ma, the Teletubbies, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch and Elmo. :Oscar: Give us the money! :Elmo: Elmo knows where you live! Episode: Gift of the Magi The head of a toy company says that they have a hard time "coming up with the new Furby or Tickle-me-Elmo". Episode: Moe Baby Blues When babysitting Maggie, Moe says that "You can't tickle Elmo no more." He then pulls an Elmo doll off the shelf. When he tries to tickle it, it says "No means no for Elmo!" and slaps him. Episode: Blame it on Lisa The Simpsons fly to Brazil in search of Lisa's pen pal Ronaldo. While staying at a hotel, Bart watches a "children's show", alomst a takeoff on Sesame Street, with scantly clad female dancers, a walkaround pineapple, lizard and a tall flamingo. Marge says, "Bert and Ernie left it to your imagination." The cast appears again in a street parade. Episode: Brawl in the Family At a meeting of the Springfield Republicans, Krusty the Clown suggests that they get rid of PBS because "those lousy Muppets" have been taking up his airtime. Episode: Bart-mangled Banner When the Simpsons are in prison for being unpatriotic, Lisa points out several celebrities who are there as well including Michael Moore, the Dixie Chicks, Elmo and President Bill Clinton. Elmo admits that, "Elmo went to the wrong fundraiser!" Later, when they make their escape and swim in the ocean, Homer says, "I don't wanna end up like Elmo, hanging myself in a cell." Episode: The Girl Who Slept Too Little Marge admits her dislike towards the Count on Sesame Street and a clip of him is shown on the TV counting coconuts in his castle. Marge gets upset and yells, "Go back to your country! External Sites *Official Site Simpsons, The Simpsons, The Simpsons, The Simpsons, The